User talk:Norblarchoop
Welcome Hi, welcome to the FunOrb Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bachelor Fridge page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lil cloud 9 (Talk) 16:24, 31 December 2011 Bachelor Fridge strategy guide I think there are three options for a detailed strategy guide: * Put it directly in Forum:Bachelor Fridge advice. I get the impression that you want something larger than that, though. * Create a subpage of Forum:Bachelor Fridge advice. You can create a subpage with / (e.g. the way the creatures are subpages of Bachelor Fridge. * Create a subpage of your own user page. The wiki isn't a general-purpose dumping ground or an image host, but it's ok to use your own user page for things which are related to FunOrb or the FunOrb Wiki but not suitable for the main namespace. Of the subpage options I think that the forum one would be more appropriate if you want discussion, and the user page one would be more appropriate if you don't. OrbFu (talk) 19:50, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Norblarchoop (talk) 20:19, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Can I edit other peoples suggestions in Forum:Bachelor Fridge advice? I want the page to be accessable to players of low skill level, and I think I can make it fairly concise. I want pages linked from the main bachelor fridge page, though. : The forum is different. In the main namespace, editing is collaborative, nothing is signed, and content is objective. In talk pages and forum pages the format is a discussion, so rather than edit other people's suggestions you should reply to them. Use : to indent and sign with four ~. I've linked it from the main page in the same way as Arcanists. OrbFu (talk) 07:52, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Would it be possible to put strategy advice in the creature pages under the guise of analyzing what the creatures can do? I can refrain from making suggestions to the reader, and keep everything sceintific. : I'm not sure how you can give advice without making suggestions. There's no problem with (true, obviously) statements like "This is the only creature which has both ability X and ability Y", "This creature is the joint fastest", "This creature has an effective range of attack of 7 (speed 3 + ranged attack 4)". But e.g. comparatives ("this is better than that") shouldn't depend on a particular style of play. If you're not sure, you can either make a couple of edits and ask for them to be reviewed or post your proposed edit in the talk page of the specific creature and ask "Is it ok to add this?" OrbFu (talk) 07:52, August 29, 2013 (UTC) : Norblarchoop (talk) 09:01, August 29, 2013 (UTC)Alright thanks I'll give it a try Spelling On a separate note, I see you've changed "Tenderising" to "Tenderizing". If that wasn't just a spellchecker doing it automatically, are you sure? It seems improbable that Jagex would use the American spelling rather than the British. OrbFu (talk) 19:54, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Norblarchoop (talk) 20:21, August 28, 2013 (UTC)My spellchecker told me to change it. I'll put it back, as I wasn't aware of the british spelling.